


Her Crew

by Katherine



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Lights Outside the Windows - James White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Elements of Ageplay, Fusion, Fusion - The Lights Outside the Windows by James White, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: In her ordinary life back on Earth Peggy Carter was far from maternal. In her work as Captain of the Company space shipShield,she was utterly so.
Kudos: 4





	Her Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion with "The Lights Outside the Windows" by James White, a short story published in _New Worlds Science Fiction_ , #56 February 1957. (There's a [PDF of the issue](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19USoyPLWfHjUVoMMTx0e33A8H82bf2a2/view) at [New Worlds Luminist Archives](http://www.luminist.org/archives/SF/NW.htm). The story's at page 100, page 102 of the PDF.)

In her ordinary life back on Earth Peggy Carter was far from maternal. In her work as Captain of the Company space ship _Shield,_ she was utterly so. She had her boys to look after—and to keep at their necessary work. Her small crew of three. On _Shield,_ under conditioning, they were her boys, regressed to four years old or so in mind despite their adult bodies. She was their mother-figure; they were her Bucky, Stevie, and Howie.

Stevie was sobbing, clutching on to her as tight as he could. He was still in his suit, the dark-tinted helmet shoved off now he was back inside the air and pressure of _Shield._ His gauntlet-covered big hands grabbed at her uniformed shoulders.

Bucky was triply doomed. From the fall endlessly away from the ship, out of reach of help. From decompression and air bleeding away from the terrible rip at the left shoulder of his space suit, the essential protection punctured. And, most desolately, from the fact of space surrounding him, the infinite vastness of star-scattered black that would inevitably take his mind.

Peggy rubbed Stevie's back, and whispered impossible comfort. Howie was staring at them both; she would have to reassure him as well, soon, draw him in to this hug. Howie and Stevie, her only two remaining boys.


End file.
